Raising Stars
by MoodyStargazer
Summary: The nations are given a chance to have their own children, but it's proving to be more difficult to raise them than they ever thought possible. These will be a series of drabbles depicting family moments, filled with mostly fluff, some angst and some romance. (Some pairings: GerIta, USUK, SpaMano, etc.)
1. Lesson One - Germany's Side

**Author's Note:** This is based on the main HetaNet RP. (You can still read without knowing about the rp.) I need to get my writing going. Most of these will be short drabbles set in different times. I need to get fluff in my writing again.

**Note 2: **Some of them are their female counterparts because of spells during the rp I participated in. But they can still be referred to their country names. There won't be two Germanys or anything of the sort.

**Note 3:** All of you fanfic writers that write pregnancy and post- pregnancy as something easy: You freaking liars. XD

* * *

**_Raising Stars: Chapter 1_**

**_(GerIta - Lesson One)_**

Having a kid seemed easier in the movies or even in real life, as some of the citizens walk by with their own children. The nations watch them always.

Some nations either smile or cringe. They know how it is like to educate and raise a child.

Other nations smile or cringe for other reasons.

'The kid only wants ice cream. What's wrong with letting him have what they want?' They think as they cringe when a kid is crying nearby.

'It's not that bad having a kid!' They think when a parent is complaining.

'It's easy to keep them busy.' They think when more crying happens.

However, they were given the chance to procreate (for some strange reason). Nations weren't supposed to do that, or were they?

But it seems that there were truly no consequences for it. Actually, it was welcome.

The first country that had his kid was Germany. To be honest, the boy was not as loud or noisy for no reason as he expected. He was loud when crying for food, need to change diapers, and attention, however. Still, Germany had read books and researched a lot before this day. He was more prepared for children, but even that didn't help both Italy and Germany when it came down to actually doing what was in the book.

"Why is he crying for now?" Germany muttered. He wasn't the one to normally lose patience over a child, but he was close now as he was woken up for the tenth time that night. It was three in the morning. He had changed the baby's diaper. He had fed him with a bottle and he had even lulled the baby to sleep. (He was blushing when Italy caught him, and much to his dismay, he couldn't even scream at her or otherwise the baby would wake up. So pretty much it was him having to handle a baby and a gushing nation cooing over how 'cute' he was being.)

Not even having Italy transformed as a woman was helping. She had absolutely no idea on how to care for a child. She was just following Germany's instructions for the most part.

He saw Italy was pulling the pillow over her head, covering her ears. He sighed. Even the Italian nation was getting sick of the crying. The Italian woman needed her naps.

The German stood up and went over to the crib to pick up the baby. Much to his surprise, Prussia had to be the one to show him how to carry the baby. He didn't think his brother (well, now sister, because of the stupid spells) would have that kind of knowledge. She had been laughing at his younger brother because the shocked expression Germany had made was hilarious.

He placed his hand under the baby's neck and head and his other hand near the baby's back and bottom. He picked little Luke up and sighed when the baby stopped crying to blink at him.

Well, at least that fixed it. Maybe he wanted to be lulled to sleep again. But he would do it outside. Because there was NO WAY that Italy would catch him twice in the same night.

He walked outside the room (the door was always left open now) with the baby in his arms. He started to walk around slowly, just to soothe the baby with his movement.

However, his vein literally popped when loud cries began to start all over again.

What did this baby want? Did the baby poop again?

He hurried to the crib to check.

Nope. False alarm.

Hm… Remember the book…

Ah yes, the book did mention that babies got cold. He covered the crying baby with the small blankets.

No, that wasn't it.

The baby couldn't possibly be hungry either.

So what was going on…?

"Luddy, why is Lucas crying?" Italy groaned. Germany sighed again.

This was getting more difficult every time. He took the baby again in his arms. "I'll walk around." He said. Italy just hummed in response and turned over. So much for the mother of the baby to take responsibility. He gave her the lazyass a deadpan expression and walked out into the hallway again.

The baby had stopped wailing when he had been picked up by Germany, but then started to cry all over again. This was just getting tiresome.

His head was pounding. How was he going to get a good night's rest?

Before he knew it, he was in the kitchen already. His bare feet touched the cold tiles of the kitchen as he walked around the table. The baby had not ceased in the crying at all. If anything, the baby had a good couple of lungs!

That wasn't something to be celebrated. Ludwig was actually starting to get worried.

"Luke, did you come to raid the fridge by yourself? Why didn't you invite the awesome me?" Germany turned to see Prussia coming into the kitchen. She was in her pyjamas and her eyes looked plenty tired. She probably had heard the baby's bawling from the basement. She scratched her head and grinned.

"Hey, West! Having an awesome time as a parent?" She teased, much to Germany's misery.

"He's been crying for a while now." He said, hoping his older sister would help. Prussia seemed to take the hint, because she said,

"Did you check his diaper for shit?" Germany would have facepalmed at her language but nodded.

"When was the last time he ate?"

"Four hours a-" Germany watched surprised as Prussia looked shocked. The Prussian suddenly dived over to the counter. A few moments later, Julchen had snatched Luke from Ludwig's arms and now she was feeding him with the baby bottle.

"Why are you-?"

"Babies need to eat frequently when they are newborns, Ludwig." Julchen said, quietly.

Germany went silent. They both watched silently as the baby drank some of the bottle. The Prussian took the bottle away once Luke was finished and gave him back to Germany.

She puffed out air as she tried to hold back a laugh. "He's just as loud as you when you're screaming!"

Germany sighed. "Ja, but he is just a child, of course he would cry-" He stopped when he saw Prussia taking the half-gallon of milk and downing it all down. "What are you-?"

"You owe me, West. I think I deserve it." She laughed quietly and twirled around. "Gute Nacht, West!" She waved lazily and ran out.

He sighed.

Prussia was incredibly helpful, but still, his older sibling was as foolish as always.

He looked remorseful then.

He had forgotten to say thank you.


	2. DwTP - England's Side

**Author's Note: **It's late for me already so have a quick update! I'll reply to your reviews soon, but right now: Thank you so much for the reviews, the favs, the follows! I am happy you like it!

I hope you like this chapter with this oblivious flirt. *Points to England*

There's going to be a part two to this story. It'll be from America's POV.

* * *

_**Raising Stars: Chapter 2**_

_**(USUK - Dealing with the Public - England's Side)**_

"That is enough!" The door was slammed open. "When I come back, you better be ready to face the consequences!" The English country closed the door with one finger awkwardly and he hurried through his well-kept garden with a bundle and his diaper bag in his arms.

The bundle held a crying baby. England looked sorry as he set down his bag on the pavement and fixed the small boy in his arms. "I apologize for upsetting you, darling." He cooed as he positioned the child vertically so that the baby was resting his head on England's shoulder and he finally had a free hand. He swung the bag around his neck and arm carefully, before he carried the baby Charlie normally again.

Arthur puffed out some air, irritated. He was the only one making an effort with this! Why couldn't America be a little more considerate with him? He had a meeting with the queen that he promised to be there, and he couldn't even leave the baby home! What is wrong with him? Seriously!

He looked at the baby. He wasn't crying any longer, but he was still glaring at him? Arthur smiled bitterly, even more annoyed. Was he really destined to have the kids that he took care of hate him?

He heaved a sigh. "I apologize. I would have left you home, but your 'mother' decided sleep was more important than watching over you." America had ignored his polite requests and his screaming.

England wouldn't admit it, but he was somewhat concerned…

"No, I have to remain strong." Arthur huffed. He had to show no mercy to that lazy American. Charlie was their baby, not only his baby! He strolled to the next road. "We are going to take the bus- What!?"

Oh joy. There was a parade! Where did a parade even come from anyway? He should have been able to see an announcement about this on the telly or-…

Oh. Right.

America had been hogging the television set, even though he affirmed that his television was 'man old' compared to his. Sometimes that American was too blunt.

He was not too happy about squeezing in between his citizens. His face spelled out gloom as he began to shove whenever a man got too close. He was a gentleman, but he was not going to let burly and brute men hit his little one!

The women actually made some space once they saw who he was carrying. He was grateful to the kind ladies. It made things easier.

"Excuse me." Arthur turned his head at the voice. It was a blond woman with kind blue eyes. "Would you like to join us for some tea? The girls and I could not help but notice you look overwhelmed here in the parade, dear. Our yard is right here, so you and your baby can have a nice view of the events. "

He looked behind her. Sure enough, a group of three women were staring at him and Charlie. Hmm… Tea did sound appealing… It wasn't too terribly late anyway.

It would not hurt to stay three minutes.

...

Okay. So he did not stay three minutes. He stayed more than that. The ladies were just wonderful. The woman who had invited him was named Mary, and the other three were Rose, Evelyn, and Isabelle. All four of them were very understanding too.

"As I was saying, I am not the only parent here! I feel as if I am a single parent. I am the only one who can hold Charlie properly and who can feed him properly. His mother is too dense and can't do any of those things."

"Your wife is very fortunate to have you." Rose said, warmly. Arthur smiled hesitantly for the umpteenth time. He had not bothered to mention that America was actually a man and simply referred to Alfred as a woman.

"Can I carry him?" Isabelle asked, her eyes pleading. Arthur nodded and held out Charlie to the young woman.

However, before he could let Charlie go, the boy began to wail in protest, much to Arthur's surprise. He held Charlie close to him once again and saw that he was much calmer. The ladies except for Isabelle laughed.

"You are a brilliant father, Arthur. He is attached to you." Evelyn grinned. Rose and Mary nodded in agreement.

Arthur smiled. It felt nice being praised for his hard work. Alfred was always too honest and blunt, and never did read the atmosphere.

"I don't know what your wife would do without you." Mary commented. Arthur scoffed. He was sure Alfred would have to get Matthew or some other person to help him out.

He voiced exactly that: "My wife would get Charlie's uncle to help out."

"I still believe it would be a disaster." Evelyn said, sipping her tea.

"… Who knows? She… does try to carry the baby sometimes." Arthur admitted. The four women watched with awe as his expression became tender and a loving and true smile appeared on his face as he talked, "My wife is incredibly clumsy, but she does attempt to carry him sometimes. I do catch her carrying a pillow in an odd way sometimes. Perhaps she practices. In fact, I think the milk she was preparing yesterday was actually for Charlie!" He realized as he remembered how Alfred was flustered and hiding something behind his back. He had not noticed too much since the American knew exactly how to distract him: by insulting his cooking. But now that he had time to remember it...

"I do think I saw her reach back from the cabinet where I told her the baby bottles were, instead of the cabinet where the cups are found. She must have been embarrassed to be caught. She also does try to play with the baby, while controlling her brute strength… It is endearing to see how much she tries… I think that's what… That's why I do lo... ahem, yes."

He blushed and averted his green eyes, abashed. "It's not as if I notice everything my wife does. I-" He stopped once he noticed that the four women were staring at him with huge smiles.

"Are you sure you are not single!?" Evelyn was the first one to exclaim.

Arthur gulped as he realized that he may gotten **_way_** too comfortable.

"Hmm, if you excuse me, I must leave. I have a meeting and-" Arthur stood up quickly and gasped as the ladies began to huddle around him.

"Why don't you stay for a while longer?" Mary insisted.

"That is quite alright! I ne-need to get to my meeting!"

"We still have lots of tea!"

"I can hold Charlie!"

"I can feed the baby and you, if you want!"

Oh shite.

He did not want to be incredibly rude. But when women start to think of you as the perfect man to the point they want to keep you, you have to run as fast as you can.

So he did.

He held on to Charlie tightly (with a hand on the baby's head and the other on his lower both, so that the baby was pressed against his chest) as he hurried in between the crowd to escape. He couldn't believe that they were actually running after him!

'Give up!' He thought frantically as he ran. How could those ladies run with those high heels!? His eyes darted desperately left and right as he ran.

Then, he spotted his salvation.

The double-decker bus was about to leave! He dashed with all of his strength towards the door and puffed out breaths as he managed to slide in between the doors before they were closed shut. He smiled victoriously, still breathing hard from running.

He looked down at Charlie and sighed. He was okay, just still glaring at him

England had learned his lesson. "I know, I know. I should have not stayed. I apologize, pumpkin." He muttered as he looked for the nearest seat and sat down. He looked at his watch.

Oh no. It was very late already! Very late!

* * *

Sure enough, the queen was angry at him. She was scowling at him with the ugliest glare possible.

"Why are you late?" She questioned, impatiently.

"I apologize, I apologize, I-" He began to say repeatedly while looking down, truly regretful.

"Why do you have a baby?" The queen's tone had changed. He looked up and saw that she was actually smiling.

"He is my son, your Highness." Arthur admitted.

The queen looked absolutely delighted. Her eyes reminded him of... Oh bloody hell no.

_Her eyes were exactly like those four's eyes!_

England gave her a deadpan look before he turned around and dashed through the double doors, ignoring her screams. He was not going to go through this hell again.

In all of his hurry to get out, he did not notice that the baby had smiled at him for the first time.


End file.
